Japanese Fun
by xxgaaraloverxx
Summary: Sasuke goes on a business trip in Japan, what will happen while he's there? If you do not like Yaoi, then do not read my story. Might not make too much sense, but please bear with it! NC17
1. Your Stay

**Befor you read this story, please remember, this is just in my imagination, I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever. So, movng on, I will warn you again, this is NC-17. And there is somewhat rape, but please if you are against that, leave now. I will without further adieu, will present to you:**

**Japanese Fun**

Naruto shifted uncomfortably on the bed. To say he did not like the current situation was an understatement. The person that just opened the door was getting the evilest look one could possibly imagine.

"Now, now, Naruto," the person said, "Don't go getting your panties in a bunch. It was only temporary, or until you learned to be quiet on your own." The person was referring to the gag, resting in Naruto's open mouth. The person bent down and slowly untied the piece of cloth, and immediately had every curse imaginable hurdled at him.

"You stupid fuckin' teme!" Naruto yelled. The person went to leave the room, yet another time tonight. "Sasuke, get your stupid ass back here and untie me!" Sasuke's smirk only got bigger with every insult thrown at him.

"You won't be very happy with me if you keep on doing this, Naruto," came Sasuke's calm reply.

"I'm already pissed at you, now come and untie me!"

Sasuke moved back over to the bed. The only things you could hear in the room were the clinking of the handcuffs on the metal bed frame, and Naruto's violent yelling. "I sure do intend to come, but I'm not going to untie you." Naruto visibly paled.

"You don't really mean that. Just let me go, will you?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke's grin was officially from ear to ear. He looked down at the helpless blonde, savoring every second of it, locking the image into his mind.

"No, that wouldn't be as much fun." Sasuke went into the adjoining bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. He turned on the faucet and wet it with ice-cold water. Man, he was going to get it, when and if Naruto ever got loose. He stepped back into the bedroom, leaving a dripping trail behind him.

"What are you intending to do with that?" Naruto looked warily at Sasuke.

"Nothing, except clean you off." Without removing his eyes from Naruto's, he ripped open Naruto's shirt and placed the cold, wet cloth on his chest.

"Ah… stop…that's freaking cold! Get the thing off of me!" Sasuke's dark eyes shined with annoyance.

"I gave you your chance to be quiet, dobe, so let me just say, I told you so."

"What do you mmm…." Sasuke had somehow acquired a ring-shaped gag, tying it in place, so Naruto's mouth was forced to stay open. Now the only thing coming out of Naruto's mouth was muffled cries and his tongue.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Sasuke glowed with satisfaction. He moved back to his task of bathing Naruto's chest with the chilly washcloth. Getting his entire front, Sasuke moved the cloth to Naruto's arms. Naruto's arm muscles clenched with the cold.

Naruto started thrashing about again when Sasuke jerked down his shorts. Sasuke ran the cool cloth along Naruto's calves, thighs and feet.

"You are going to be completely clean when I fuck you," came Sasuke's explanation.

More muffled protests came as Sasuke leaned down to whisper this statement. Before he straightened back up, Sasuke licked the outer shell of Naruto's now clean ear.

"Now, I'm going to go take a shower, and you are going to get ready for me. Naruto's brows furled in confusion. Before he got a chance to muffle-ask what the bastard meant, Sasuke pulled out a bag from underneath his bed. Inside it were a few bottles of lubricant (mostly flavored), some dirty magazines (all guy-on-guy), and an assortment of vibrators. Sasuke took all of these items, and laid them at the foot of the bed, while Naruto looked on in horror.

For tonight, Sasuke chose two lubes, strawberry and non-flavored, and one of his favorite vibrators, bought for Naruto's exclusive use.

Naruto was now violently thrashing on the bed, trying to knock everything off of it. His wrists hurt from struggling, but he still kept at it. There was no way he was going to let that fucking teme use him tonight. He knew what happened to people who got involved with the Uchiha heir.

Sasuke observed his dobe with amusement, savoring the hints of rage, fear, and hatred in Naruto's eyes. He striped off his own shirt and threw it on the floor, not caring where it landed. He grabbed the plain lube and the vibrator and scrambled onto the bed as gracefully as he could manage. Naruto's legs lashed out. Trying to kick him, but Sasuke just laughed and grabbed them.

"I wouldn't be trying to hurt me right now, look at the position you're in. I could go grab my camera now, and wouldn't all the girls love that pose, the one where everything's exposed. Everything from your dick, balls, and especially your perfect little asshole." Sasuke chuckled at the thought; Naruto on the other hand, went still and quiet.

"That's better." Sasuke loved the look Naruto made when he placed a kiss on his chest. It made him want to bite it, which he did. He nibbled all over Naruto's chest, leaving red marks, some of which were surely to leave bruises. He moved his head lower and lower, his tongue making circles around Naruto's navel. The other boy did not appreciate this, however, and let his displeasure be known by getting one of his legs loose, kicking Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke groaned.

"That's enough, I told you to behave." Sasuke jumped to the ground, bending down to get something else from underneath the bed. Naruto tried to scream when he seen the object.

_How is that thing going to work? _That's when he seen the metal loops dug into the ceiling. _Damn. _Sasuke dragged the harness up onto the bed, laying it by the previous items. A smirk crossed his face.

"Don't worry, dobe, you'll like this, trust me." Naruto didn't look convinced. "You'll like it." Sasuke once again stated; his tone of voice provided no room for argument. He stood up on the bed, harness in hand and began setting it up. The chains hooked onto the metal loops, they were attached to the leather straps that would go around Naruto's thighs. The harness would keep Naruto from thrashing about, and would serve to keep him in the "right" position. Sasuke wasn't lying when he said Naruto would enjoy this.

Once Sasuke got Naruto all strapped in, he went back to his original mission on the bed. He once again picked up the lube and vibrator. Opening the cap, Sasuke let drip quite a generous amount of lube onto the plastic toy. He used his fingers to spread it around, much how he would coat himself. He then lowered his slick fingers to Naruto's exposed entrance. He slowly, but firmly pushed in one finger. Sasuke had to keep himself in check. Naruto's passage was just too damn tight!

Naruto whimpered at the unwanted invasion, trying to expel the offending finger by squeezing his inner muscles. That did nothing, but make Sasuke moan and insert another finger. This time, he used the fingers to slowly scissor the opening, trying to loosen it up for later use. Naruto, still trying to get rid of the invaders, did nothing but make it feel better for him.

_God, this is so weird! I can feel his fingers in _there!_ It's just so not right! _Naruto tried to make the right sounds to say no, but Sasuke then pushed in a third finger, moving even deeper than before. Sasuke moved his fingers in and out, trying to find that _one _spot. He poked and prodded around, but nothing made Naruto twitch with pleasure, in fact Naruto's erection was getting smaller and limper.

Sasuke finally ended the battle, removing his fingers. He grinned when Naruto tried to move his hips up, to keep the fingers inside.

"I'll just put this in now," Sasuke said, meaning the colorful vibrator. He used two of his fingers to spread open Naruto's hole, and pressed the toy in. Naruto made a slight moan, laced with both pain and pleasure. Sasuke saw Naruto's dick get bigger automatically. _Oh, of course, this damn thing can do it but _I_ can't? _Sasuke looked at the thing, or whatever part was visible, with disgust.

"Better?"

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke flipped the switch to the vibrator and Naruto immediately froze up. Sasuke chuckled, "How 'bout now?" The only thing that came as a response was Naruto's muffled moan.

Sasuke tore off his jeans and stepped into the warm mist. The shower felt nice after such a long day. He went to work this morning as usual, and expected to come home and sleep, but no, he had to fly to Japan. Had to stay in some foreign hotel. Had to open the door to the cheerful blonde sexual servant the hotel provided. When he ordered a moody, brunette, female.

He sighed, almost choking on the water. He had seen the boy and was instantly turned on. He had no idea why this boy had such an impact on him, but he almost immediately tied him up and went out to buy all the bagged products. Except the harness, that was also a provided item.

"Damn kid." He turned off the taps and stepped out onto the towel he had layed down on the ceramic-tile floor. He looked around for another one, but no other towels were in sight. He sighed for the second time in five minutes. He opened the door and went into the bedroom, yet again.

Naruto lay on the bed, his chest covered in warm, sticky semen. He lifted his eyes towards the door when he seen it open. He didn't care that it was Sasuke; he just wanted the damn thing out of him. Naruto started whimpering when Sasuke moved closer to the bed, trying to sound as if he were pleading. He shook his head; he would never plead for anything.

Sasuke looked down at the boy chained to the bed. His lust stirred at the very sight of him. He reached down and grabbed Naruto's erection in one hand, the vibrator with the other.

"You want this out?" He whispered into Naruto's ear. The blonde nodded. Sasuke slowly pulled out the plastic thing, without moving his other hand that was firmly planted on Naruto's throbbing member. Naruto visibly relaxed as soon as all of it was out, he didn't even notice the hand on his dick. Sasuke threw the toy on the ground, taking no heed as to where it landed. He then started sliding his hand down Naruto's slick erection, it still coated with the product of previous orgasms. He gradually started pumping faster and faster. Naruto moaned, thrusting his hips in time with Sasuke's hand.

Naruto felt the familiar tingle in his belly, the sign that he was about to come. He let out another moan, his tongue circling the gag in his mouth. He couldn't hold it in any longer. His fists clenched as he violently thrust up into Sasuke's hand, coating it with his cum.

Sasuke brought his wet hand up to his mouth, licking some of the cum off, but wiped the rest with the discarded washcloth from before. It was still cold and damp. It felt good on his heated hands.

Naruto then realized that Sasuke was naked also, and his hair was dripping onto the bed and his legs. It somehow felt perversely pleasurable. At last, he took note of Sasuke's dick, standing erect as Sasuke coated it with the strawberry flavored lubricant. He wondered why…

Sasuke crawled further up the bed, his dick even with Naruto's mouth. Naruto started shaking his head again, knowing now what the lube was for. Sasuke grabbed his hair to keep his head still and jammed his dick into the hole in the gag.

"You're either gonna get me off or stay like this for the rest of the night or choke. Your choice," Sasuke said when Naruto's eyes shot up daggers into his own. Naruto glared one more time, then shut his eyes and went for the quickest route; he started bobbing his head up and down the strawberry flavored dick. When he used his tongue, he opened his eyes to see Sasuke clench his teeth together in ecstasy. Sasuke tangled his fingers in the blonde mane when he knew he was close to his own orgasm. With a couple more licks, Sasuke's cum spurted into Naruto's mouth. Naruto tried to swallow as much as he could so he really wouldn't choke.

When Sasuke removed his softening member, Naruto coughed out the rest of the semen he couldn't get down. Sasuke dropped down right next to Naruto, his hand landing on his chest. He grimaced with disgust when he felt the sticky substance in it, and picked up the discarded cloth and wiped down Naruto's chest with it.

Seeing the boy like this, still helpless and having to be wiped down stirred interest in Sasuke's lower regions, growing hard again. He reached over and took out the gag, almost getting his finger bit off.

Naruto's jaw ached, from being forced open for so long. His arms ached from being tied up for so long. His legs ached from being in the raised position for so long.

"You moth…" He cut himself off when he seen Sasuke's tired face. _The poor guy looks dead on his feet… wait, what the hell am I thinking? Poor guy? He's had me tied up almost all day! _Naruto couldn't help it, when he seen that face, he almost felt sorry for Sasuke… ALMOST. Sasuke moved, sitting up. He leaned forward and untied Naruto's hands. He also removed the harness from his legs. Naruto looked at Sasuke with suspicion.

"If you want to leave, go."

"Wait, after all that, you're letting me go? What the hell is wrong with you?" Despite his words, Naruto was now sitting up on the bed too. He rubbed his wrists, trying to restore blood flow. Seeing Sasuke's dick get bigger again, he was now painfully aware he was hard again. He stretched his arms, trying to remove the stiffness.

"Yep, get dressed and leave now, or I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Naruto looked at the older man with disbelief. He didn't care right now about leaving or about getting dressed for that matter. He pushed Sasuke over, making the dark headed boy lie flat on the bed. He then straddled his hips, Sasuke's erection pressing up against his buttocks.

"What are you _doing?_"

"What does it look like, teme?"

Naruto lifted up and moved a little further back, Sasuke's dick now even with his entrance, still wet and loose form the previous actions. He slid himself down, both of them gasping when Sasuke was fully embedded.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and started moving him, slowly at first, moving faster and faster until he hit Naruto's prostate. He angled Naruto's thrusts so he would hit that spot over and over.

"Ahh… ahmmm… Sas...ss..suke…" Naruto leaned down to place his lips on top of Sasuke's. The little movement made Sasuke hit Naruto's prostate especially hard, and Naruto immediately came, his cum spraying on both of their stomachs. Sasuke, feeling Naruto squeeze his dick, also came, his cum spurting up into Naruto.

A month later, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting at the table in Sasuke's mansion in New York. Sasuke was reading the paper, Naruto was drinking a cup of coffee while looking through the mail.

After Sasuke's little 'pleasure' trip, he had decided to buy Naruto and bring him home to New York. They had gotten along pretty well, except for the first week. That was better left forgotten, like the many broken vases, cups, dishes and various burnt papers and paintings.

Naruto was leafing through the mail when a package caught his eyes. It was from the hotel where he worked in Japan. He threw a glance towards Sasuke, who was apparently completely absorbed in the morning paper. He quietly opened the back flap, and opened up the package to reveal… pictures?

He was somewhat disappointed when that's all it was. Until he seen the contents of the pictures.

"You stupid teme!"


	2. Pictures and Author Notes

**Well, thank you for reading my first oneshot. I might post another one, not so much smut, before Christmas. Hopefully I 'll get it done in time then it can be a Christmas present for whoever. ****But for this oneshot, it was originally entitled 'Dominatrix' because I was going to make Sasuke do some other stuff, but I decided not to, so I changed the title. I guess it kind of goes with the story. **

**Also, there were a few of you confused as to the plot (what little of it there is) Well, technically, there was never any plot. This was originally a gift to my friend, to cheere her up after she got dumped by her boyfriend. So, I just decided to post it on here, without any changes, but if anyone wants me to, I will gladly give the story more of a plot. And hopefully, you'll understand it.**

**And to those of you wondering why and what the pictures ar there and for, well, let's just say there were hidden cameras. So Sasuke's threat came true, even if it wasn't intentional. But, for every night stayed, you get a complementary roll of film. you must pay extra for it to be developed:P**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
